1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring devices and more particularly pertains to a new flooring device for positioning on joists for allowing easy maneuvering on floor joists in an attic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flooring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, flooring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not with standing the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,585; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,241; U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,610; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,790; U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,841; U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,097; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 406,360.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flooring device for positioning on joists.
In these respects, the flooring device for positioning on joists according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy maneuvering on floor joists in an attic.